heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Iron Cities
A militaristic group of three cities lead by an oligarchy. Not oppressed, just heavily militarized. There are three people who lead, each controlling their own city, yet working together. The leader of each of the smaller cities are referred to as High Generals, holding the highest position of power for their own city. The Leader of the main city is called the Lord General and has the highest level of authority in the Iron Cities. They are well known for their skilled weapons and armor crafters and their unique refining techniques. Geography The Countryside The countryside of the Iron cities is rather mountainous, but there are areas that are flat enough to be viable for agriculture. Small agricultural villages and mining communities dot the countryside, producing food and resources to be delivered into the cities. The Cities The Iron Cities are arranged in a multi-ring system where each ring is a city that is specified in what it produces. Ancor Black makes up outermost ring and is in charge of making sure that resources and supplies are efficiently transported from the countryside into the cities. Many residential areas are also in this city. There are large industrial centers for organizing and transporting vast quantities of food, ore, and other resources. Vast Ro is the city that makes up the middle ring and is in charge of processing the ores and creating metals and alloys from them using its unique refining techniques. The processed metals are then transferred to Roy Cai, the city that makes up the heart of the system. The city of Roy Cai is in charge of crafting the metal into useful tools, weapons, and armor as well as anything else that needs to be made. Roy Cai is also where all of the diplomatic buildings are located as well as the palaces of the generals. These cities work in harmony to produce many valuable items, although their main export is weapons The iconic product of the Iron Cities, which is the special Black Iron, is rare and mainly kept within the cities, with few exceptions of owners of something made from this material outside of the country borders. History Culture Religion The religious beliefs of the Iron Cities is a rather simple one. As the culture in the country is heavily based around war, they believe that each of the generals is a reincarnation of one of the three war gods. The three gods are Wolfram, Vahilion, and Hefalliar. Wolfram, the war god of valor and strength, is thought to be the strongest of the three gods and is associated with the crafting of weapons and armor. The reincarnation of Wolfram always presides over the production within Roy Cai. Vahilion is the war god of intellect, observation and obedience and is associated with the mining of minerals from the earth. The reincarnation of Vahilion always presides over the production within Ancor Black. Hefalliar is the war god of diligence and pride and is associated with the processing of ores. The reincarnation of Hefalliar always presides over the production within Vast Ro. Transportation Within the cities, the most common form of transportation is an interlacing network of cable cars that are run by servicemen. The cable cars work off of the servicemen using metal manipulation to move the the cars along the steel cables. In the countryside and abroad, personal vehicles are far more common as the cable cars do not run outside of the cities. Military The military hierarchy of the Iron Cities is pretty simple. There are the three generals, the Lord General and the two High Generals. Each of the three generals have one Legion, who is essentially their second in command. Each legion is in charge of a battalion, which is made up of four cores. The cores are headed by Lieutenants and are roughly 100 squads of 10. The cores have a more fluid number of squads due to the population of people enrolled, but the Iron Cities roughly has anywhere between 12,000 - 15,000 men in their military at any given time. While this number seems small, each soldier is highly trained and the military of the Iron Cities is known and feared throughout the world. Cores Under High General Sarrow # Mercury Core # Lead Core # Chrome Core # Copper Core Cores Under High General Raliod # Titanium Core # Steel Core # Bronze Core # Brass Core Cores Under Lord General Fraxis # Iron Core # Platinum Core # Gold Core # Silver Core Each general also leads their own personal 10 person squadron, with their legion being the second in command of that squadron. Raliod's personal squadron is called the Gallium Front, Sarrow's personal squadron is called the Black Crows, and Fraxis' personal squadron is called the Iron Dragons. Category:World Category:Valar